Working Up a Sweat
by Sketchy788
Summary: Two rich kids meet at a gym. They flirt, date, tease, hook up, and fall in love along the way. Pretty naughty... (Epilogue coming soon!)
1. Chapter 1

Magnolia, Fiore, a fair sized city boasting sixty thousand residents, and home to a few notable families.

Perhaps the most notable is the Dragneel clan. Unlike other families the Dragneels are not old money. Rather, Igneel, the family patriarch often referred to as The Dragon King, earned their wealth and notability slowly but surely, starting with the purchase of a single hotel a few years before the birth of his son.

By the time the son, Natsu, was in middle school that single hotel had transformed into an empire. A second hotel was dedicated in providing luxury accommodations for travelers who otherwise might not have been able to afford it. Eventually the empire grew to include include shelters for families in need and the Dragneel Fund, which provides support to those who need it.

But even Igneel the Dragon King cannot live forever, so making sure his heir would be ready to take over became a priority starting right around the same time Natsu entered high school. He made sure the boy had extra lessons on proper business management as well as plenty of first hand experience helping in various positions within the organization.

By the time Natsu was twenty five he knew that company like the back of his own hand. Even the old man was frequently heard praising his son's skills. 

But lately...lately it all seemed like it was a bit too much. As much as he loved his family and the company, he desperately sought some sort of an outlet. 

Natsu tried to work out at his private gym, knowing full well how working out can relieve so much pent-up stress. But his efforts here were fruitless. When he was at home he couldn't help thinking about work, about the company that led to his family's wealth.

Good thing Magnolia has some pretty awesome gyms.

The newest one in town was called Fairy Tail, and already had a reputation for its facilities, classes, and top-of-the-line equipment. One afternoon after a stressful meeting, Natsu made a detour from his usual path home, instead ending up in the gym. He paid for a membership and made his way to the locker room.

That's where he first saw her.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of what he immediately described as a smoking hot blonde. _She's curvy but clearly works out,_ he thought, judging by the way her sweatpants and tank top hugged her form. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy ponytail, and she had this fierce determined look on her face.

_What a babe. Wow._

He shook his head to clear his mind, turned around…

...and walked right into a locked door.

_Thwack_

It didn't go unnoticed. A few people snickered. But otherwise nobody really seemed to care about Natsu's silly blunder. He dusted himself off then headed in the direction of the weight room...this time paying attention to where he was walking. As soon as he got to his destination he got right to work pumping iron. For a while that's all he could think about.

Then a voice caught his attention.

"Are you alright?" 

"Hnh?" He looked up and saw her, the babe from earlier. _Oh shit, better play it cool._

"I...saw you run into that door. I would have stopped but I was running late for my class. I didn't want my students to miss any yoga time." She was blushing. The rosy tint to her cheek made her look even prettier.

"Ohh. That's nothin'. I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" He flashed a smile. Her blush deepened.

"You're welcome." Pause. She bit her lip. "I'm Lucy, by the way. Lucy Heartfilia." 

"Nice to meet ya, Lucy." He recognized the name. She was the heir to the Heartfilia travel company, a group that sent quite a few customers to Dragneel hotels. Rumor had it she had spent part of her inheritance buying a small bookshop and turning it into what locals referred to as paradise for bookworms. 

She was also every bit as beautiful as he had heard.

"Likewise. You're Natsu Dragneel, right?" 

"Yeah, that's me. How'd you know?" 

"I saw your family crest on your hoodie. And I, um, recognized you from the paper." _Those publicity pictures don't do him justice at ALL_, she thought. To say nothing of how utterly hypnotic it was watching him do dumbbell curls. 

"Wow, you're beautiful and smart. I like that."

"Thanks." Her smile lit up her face. "So, what brings you to Fairy Tail? Don't you have a private gym in your mansion?"

"Yeah but sometimes you just need to get away, ya know? Escape from everyday life." 

"I definitely get that. I should go, though. It's been a long day and I'm supposed to meet my friends for dinner." She handed him a folded up scrap of paper, blush setting her cheeks ablaze. "Call me if you want. Or, you know, if you have time."

"A cutie like you? I'll make time." A smile that exposed a fang and made Lucy's heart flutter.

"Al...alright! See you later, Natsu." With that she left, leaving Natsu feeling pretty good about the whole situation. It wasn't every day you had a meet cute with an absolute babe like Lucy, after all.

With her on his mind, he couldn't help smiling.

That first night they shared a few texts. He wasn't really surprised she didn't talk much. After all, she did say she was meeting with friends. No way was he going to monopolize her free time like that.

He also wasn't surprised when they met up again a few days later after their respective workouts and immediately began flirting.

Natsu was, however, quite surprised when Lucy asked him out.

"Do you, um, want to go out sometime?"

"Like a date?" Flustered nod. "Sounds good to me. I know! I can take you to dinner Saturday night."

Lucy paused and seemed to contemplate this for a minute. Then she smiled.

"I like that idea. If you want I can show you around my bookstore first..." The light in her eyes suggested she wanted to, so why was she acting so shy about it? Well, Natsu wasn't about to make a beautiful woman feel bad about something she was so clearly passionate about…

"Sure!" Another one of his bright smiles. "Text me your address and let me know when you wanna meet up. Don't keep me waitin', alright?" Mock sternness. She saw right through his ruse, giggled, melted his heart.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Dragneel." Lucy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Natsu's eyes widened. He sure as hell hadn't expected **that**, not so soon anyway.

"Is that a hint of things to come?"

"Only if you're good." Her response left him speechless, eyes wide as he stared at her in admiration of her boldness. She treated him to another cheek kiss, giggled. "See you Saturday night."

With that the pair went their separate ways, both contemplating their upcoming date. Truth be told it was quite an exciting prospect. Neither one were exactly unlucky in love, but all previous relationships seemed to be lacking...something. Natsu was fed up with women trying to hook up with him in an attempt to score some of the family fortune, and Lucy had had more than enough of men seeing her as nothing more than a smoking hot body and a prolific bank account.

Their meeting had been quite fortuitous. Lucy didn't care how wealthy Natsu was, as she had money of her own. And sure, Natsu thought Lucy was a total babe, but he was also quite enamored with her personality, her sense of humor, and the way her smile made her entire being light up.

Sexual attraction was there, sure, but with it was also the possibility of something more, something sweet, something lasting… Natsu sure hoped so, anyway.

With these thoughts in his mind, the heir to the Dragneel Fund spent his Saturday morning preparing for this date. Lucy spent hers minding her shop for a bit, although she did close early to make sure she was adequately dolled up for her suitor.

"Adequately" was an understatement. She thought she looked beautiful, a perfect mix of relaxed and classy in a black uneven tank top, matching skirt, a white overshirt, cut out leggings, and black boots. Her long hair was tied into two side ponytails, and a light dusting of makeup accented her face.

By the awe-struck smile on Natsu's face when she opened the door, he was pretty impressed too.  
"Hey, Lucy! Looking good. I feel kinda underdressed." A gesture at his black dress shirt and jeans.

"Don't feel that way. You look great, Natsu." Cute blush, beautiful smile. "Come on in. I'll show you around."

The Celestial Gate was a shop like none he had ever experienced. It had that old book smell that reminded him of his father's study growing up. Lots of shelves were lined with an endless quantity of books. There was even a cozy little reading area with couches, beanbag chairs, and tables to set snacks on. Now, Natsu didn't exactly visit a lot of bookstores, preferring to order any needed reading materials online, but somehow he found Lucy's shop every bit as appealing as its owner.

"I have an idea."  
"Hm?" Lucy would never admit it but she had been glancing at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Why don't we stay here? We can order something to eat and get to know each other."

That look on her face seemed to be a mix of surprise and relief. He suspected, given their similar backgrounds, that she too had had more than her fair share of glitzy, ritzy dates.

Here's the thing about glitzy, ritzy dates: You can't properly get to know someone on them. Not really.

"I'd love that."

"Awesome. Hungry for anything special?"

"This is gonna sound weird but...pizza!" She giggled. Natsu grinned. He didn't think that was weird at all.

That's how Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia came to spend their first date sitting together in an oversized beanbag chair she called a fuf, eating pizza and talking about their life experiences. Once the food had been put away he laid back, stretching his arms behind his head. She quirked her head, bit her lip.

"Can we cuddle? Is that okay?"

"Duh. Go ahead." A gesture and a smile beckoned her closer. She paused for a moment, smiled, then snuggled next to him. As if on instinct he curled his arms around her. Why not? It felt right to hold her close like this, although he couldn't explain why.

His fingers dared to stroke over the bare skin of her midriff. She didn't object. In fact, she snuggled closer and let out a content sigh.  
"So warm...I like this..."

"Me too." He chuckled. He lifted his other hand to her cheek, let his thumb brush over her chin. She gazed up at him, eyes full of curiosity and wonder...with maybe a little anticipation thrown in. She nibbled her bottom lip. His heart melted. So cute, so absolutely beautiful. She looked like she needed a little tenderness, and honestly he was glad to give that to her.

That decided, he leaned in, took her by surprise, kissed her.

No resistance. That kiss was sweet...but entirely too fast.

"Natsu?"  
"Yeah, Luce?"_Luce...I like that..._  
"Kiss me again?"

"Alright..." Another softer chuckle. Another kiss, then another. She seemed to melt into his arms, and almost all her inhibitions floated away.

Almost.

As good as it felt to make out with her, to feel her body against his, Natsu couldn't help noticing a little hesitation. And undeniable chemistry or not, he wasn't the type to force someone into something they weren't comfortable with yet.

Especially not Lucy.

So he pulled away from the kiss, rested his forehead on hers. Smiled.

"That was nice..."  
"Yeah… we should do it again sometime."  
"Definitely." Here she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for an amazing first date."  
"First, huh? That means there'll be more, right?"

"Duh." She giggled.

Natsu waited for Lucy to lock the shop up, then walked with her to her apartment door. They shared a tender kiss with a promise for more, and he watched to make sure she made it inside safely.

Then he went home, unable to keep himself from smiling.

Maybe an hour passed since Natsu had kissed Lucy goodnight and headed home. He had enough time to hop in the shower, change into comfy pajama pants, and flop on his bed and turn the TV on when his phone buzzed.

A message...from Lucy? And a photo at that? It wasn't exactly a surprise. After all, they had sent each other silly selfies before. So he opened the message, opened the photo file…

...and was treated to an absolutely stunning vision. There was Lucy in a rather racy lingerie set. Black silk and lace. A pushup bra and a low-rise thong, accompanied by a cheeky message.

"New set...you like?"  
Oh yeah, he liked, alright.

He sent back a single word.

"Wow." 

She didn't reply right away. That's when he realized something was, well, amiss. His suspicion was confirmed when her response came through.

"Oh my GOD wrong convo. I meant to send that to my bffs. Sorry sorry sorry!"

She was mortified. Aw, poor girl...  
Natsu got an idea.

"It's fine. I like seeing that side of you. Let's make it even, though."

"...you like it? And what do you mean, make it even?"

He leaned back on his bed, grinned, snapped a pic, and sent it to her.

"Fair's fair ;)"

At first he wondered if he scared her off, since she didn't respond. When she did..she was clearly impressed.  
"Well...that explains why you always wear baggy pants ;)"

One message made him blush. How could she be so adorable and sexy all at once?

"Duh. ;) Just know you can always be yourself with me, sexy-as-hell selfies and all."

"Thanks, Natsu. I should go to sleep, tho. I can barely keep my eyes open. Talk tomorrow, k?"

"Of course. Night, Luce. Sweet dreams."

A kiss emoji was her last message of the night.

From that point on, things seemed to change between the two. To be clear it wasn't a bad change. In fact, Natsu thought it was an improvement. Lucy was becoming more open and flirty with him, whether they were on a date, in the gym, or texting at the end of a long day.

They had known each other for a little over a month, and had gotten into a routine. Chat and flirt at the gym on the days Lucy taught her class, go on dates every Saturday.

Then Lucy caught Natsu by surprise by sending him spicy little snapshots every night accompanied by the same three word message:  
"Just for you… * kiss*"  
The first night she was wearing an outfit that reminded him of a librarian...well, except for the way her top was unbuttoned to reveal a flash of black lace bra and the curve of her breasts.

On another night she was laying down in a silky nightgown that accented her form perfectly.

One night he was treated to the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend's body barely wrapped in a towel, offering him a teasing glimpse of generous underboob and soft freshly washed skin, skin he wanted to kiss and touch more with each passing day.

Late Thursday night, she surprised him yet again with a text.

"Rough day?"  
"Yeah. Ugh. Board meetings suck."

"I feel that. Here. Maybe this'll make youfeel better..." Accompanied by a rather large download file. Curious, he clicked it...then realized it wasn't one pic, but several. The folder was titled "Yoga Fun." Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

There was Lucy in a tight tank top and shorts that hugged that beautiful ass of hers, doing a variety of sexy yoga poses that succeeded in taking his breath away and sending blood straight to his cock. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ stop looking at the utterly erotic vision before him.  
Then his phone buzzed again.

"What do you think?"

He responded with a pic of his own, showing one hand stroking over the growing bulge in his sweats.

_Buzz buzz_.

Another photo file showing her in the bath, her completely bare body covered in nothing but warm water and bubbles.

"Mm, yummy. Now to enjoy a nice bath. More tomorrow..." Followed by a wink and a heart.

That night Natsu gave in to temptation. He let his imagination wander as he flipped through Lucy's photos, his fantasies focusing on what he would very much enjoy doing with the voluptuous blonde.

At this point the sexual tension between the two was as thick as fog. They were clearly both head over heels for one another, both pretty damn sure they were going to hook up at some point…  
but the question was, when?

The answer turned out to be sooner than either expected.

The next night, after some pretty intense flirtation and a goodbye kiss that included him grabbing her sweet little ass in the middle of Fairy Tail's evening rush, Natsu got a message.

"Want to play with me tonight?" The accompanying image made his mouth water. She lay on her back in a rather skimpy ensemble consisting of a cupless bra and low-cut lacy panties. Her free hand, the one not holding the camera, stroked over her bare skin. Her hair was down, flowing freely around her, and there was a sinfully inviting look on her face.

There was only one acceptable answer here.

"YES." 

"Good. What'cha wearing?"

For once words failed him and he went for the direct approach, took a hopefully appealing selfie showing off chest and low-hanging sweatpants, and sent it to her.

Her response sent his heart racing.

"Yummy, but a bit overdressed, yes?"

"If you say so..." He paused, flung his sweatpants off, took another pic. "Is that better, babe?"

"Getting there. I'll give you a special treat if you lose the boxers, Dragon Prince."

One single text sent his pulse racing. Was she serious?! Gods, he hoped so…

He also didn't want to keep Lucy waiting, not with such an intriguing promise hanging in the air. So off went the boxers. He grasped his cock and snapped another photo, hoping she would like what he had to offer.

By the looks of it, she was quite impressed.

"Dragon is right. I'd love to ride that..." Accompanied by a wink. He blushed.

For several moments there was silence. Natsu wondered if Lucy had forgotten about this special treat… then his phone buzzed, indicating a received video file…

That video file… holy shit, it was hotter than anything he had ever had the privilege of witnessing.

Lucy was on her knees on her bed. Her legs were parted, and she ran her hands through her hair. The whole time she was flashing a sexy little smile at the camera. Her hands roamed. They cupped and squeezed her generous tits, and fingers brushed over perky, berry pink nipples.

_Holy shit she's fucking perfect…_

He couldn't, wouldn't, take his eyes off of her, slowly pumping his cock as the video continued. Her hands wandered downward, stroking over her tummy and lower. She did a little shimmy dance as she hooked both thumbs into the waistband of those tiny panties, tugged down, exposing silky skin and a bare hint of blonde hair…  
"Natsu..." Her seductive whisper made his cock twitch. He grasped harder, eagerly anticipating what was next, wanting to see her most intimate regions…

...but the video stopped there. Knowing Lucy, this was deliberate. She did like teasing, after all.

He sent her a video of his own, showing her exactly what he thought of her special treat.

"More please?" 

"Of course…*kiss emoji* You know… I think of you when I touch myself…and I feel like playing tonight..." 

"Oh? I'd like to see that." 

"You can if you want...vid chat, maybe?" 

"Yes please." 

The text went through and perhaps a minute later Natsu's laptop beeped. 

_Incoming video request._

He did a flying leap over to his computer desk, perched himself in the chair so he was comfortable and visible to the camera, and accepted the request. 

There was Lucy, beaming up at him in all her beautiful glory. He could see her a lot clearer now, thanks to the larger screen. Her skin looked so soft, supple, glistening with a fine mist of sweat. 

"Ready, Natsu?"

"You bet, Lucy. Let's play." His voice was dark and low, practically a growl. The sound gave her a sweet chill. Playing with him was going to be _fun…_

"Alright..." Soft giggle. She bit her lip, gazing up at him with those big brown eyes as she tugged her panties off and let them fall to the ground. One hand shifted between her legs, parting her lips so he could see easier. "You like this, Natsu?" A purr as she traced fingers over her clit and those delicate pink folds. 

"I _love_ it, Lucy..." Definitely a growl as he grasped and pumped. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her pull out a vibrator from under her pillow and gently trace it over her skin, taking the same path her fingers had taken moments before. "Shit...I wish that was me..." 

"And I wish you were...right... here..." She slipped the toy into her pussy, then let it buzz away as she fucked herself. Her voice got a little higher. She sounded a bit like a video girl when she moaned, except those girls had absolutely nothing on his goddess. 

"Babe, if I were there you wouldn't have to play with that damn toy..." 

"Ohh...really… what, mnn, what would you do to me if you were here?"

"Anything you wanted." Fuck, the thought of really being with her was making his already impressive erection even bigger. "I think I'd lay you on that soft bed of yours, warm your entire body up with my mouth, then take my time pleasuring and fucking you until we were both completely satisfied." 

"That sounds like heaven. Mnnn..." The toy was drenched, and he could see her horny juices leaking from her folds as she humped her hips, one hand pinching and tweaking her nipples. "Na...Natsu..."

"Go on, Lucy-baby." He caught a glimpse of her nodding in response. Then she moved the toy up to rub little circles against her clit...and immediately cried out.

"Ohh….Natsuuuuuu!" 

Her entire body trembled in utter ecstasy, all for him. Natsu kept pumping, fueling his own passion with the thought of being buried deep inside her, imagining her milking his cock as she came…

"Lu...Lucy….!" One last mighty pump brought forth a spattering mess of his seed. Given the circumstances, he couldn't say he cared. It'd get cleaned up eventually. "That...that was fucking amazing..."

"M-hm. It was..." Big happy sigh. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. I'll call you when I get out, alright?" 

"Alright. Take your time, baby." A giggle as she blew a kiss, then the screen went blank.

She did indeed take her time. He had time to get cleaned up and was loafing on his bed, this goofy happy smile on his face. He had also had time to send a message to the company's merchandiser requesting that a Dragneel Fund hoodie be sent to a certain bookshop that next morning along with a large bouquet of flowers, which explained part of that goofy smile.

_Ring Ring_

They exchanged some sweet talk followed by the comfortable pause of two people very much in love.  
Then Lucy sighed.

"What's up? Everything's good with us, right?"

"Everything's wonderful. I was just thinking, that's all."  
"Thinkin'?"

"Yeah..." Was it his imagination or did her voice falter here? "I...I think I love you, Natsu. Isn't that crazy? I mean, we haven't exactly known each other very long..."

"That's not crazy, Lucy." His voice was low, soft. He was imagining holding her close as they talked, maybe even running a hand through her hair. "You're not the type of girl who'd be so open and sexy with someone unless you really cared for 'em."

"...how do you get me so well?"

"Because I love you, duh." Too late to take the words back now, not like he wanted to. "It's weird. This whole thing started out as a big physical attraction but the more we're together, the more I'm around you, the more I realize it's gotta be love."  
Sniffle, sniffle.

"Lucy? Are...you crying?"  
"Y..yeah, a little. Because I'm happy. You...you make me happy..." Siiiigh. Then, "I... think I have an idea for our next date."

"Alright. What's that?"

"We could meet at your place and have some, um, private gym time. I could show you some yoga moves in person..."

Yoga moves...the implication was clear with the tone of her voice. Oh, they were going to get flexible, all right.

"I like the sound of that. Same time, right?"  
"Yeah." Yawn. "Sorry. I'm about to fall asleep."  
"It's okay. I'll see ya tomorrow. Sweet dreams, princess."

"Night, Natsu. Love ya."  
Click.

That was that. Both fell asleep easily, smiling even in slumber.

In the blink of an eye it was Saturday afternoon. Natsu got an early start, heading down to his gym to make sure everything was in order an hour before Lucy was due. Then he started lifting weights, pumping iron until the doorbell rang.

There she stood, smiling at him in a slightly oversized hoodie and those same shorts she had teased him with the other night.  
"Hey, beautiful."  
"Hi." Blush. "Where should I put my bag?"

"Anywhere's fine. I'll get staff to take it up to my room."

"Okay." She set the overnight bag down, then made a show of unzipping her hoodie. She peeled it off slowly, flashing him a saucy smile as she revealed a skimpy crop top that accented every curve.

_Damn…_

"So, ah, how do we start?"

"Watch me and follow my lead." A quick kiss that would have been chaste were it not for Lucy nibbling his lip.

Watching her was no problem, not when the sight of her enthralled his senses. He wasn't great at yoga, but she was more than willing to help. She brushed her hands against him, giving him subtle hints at how to correct his posture. 

Eventually she started showed him some more complex poses, more for the sake of showing off for him than anything else. Splits, bending over, even a rather suggestive headstand.

Then she felt a warm hand stroke up her thigh. Siiiigh.

"That feels good..."

"Want some more?"

"Yes please."

"Whatever you say. Keep posin'."

And pose she did. She did another headstand, starting with her legs straight up but moving into splits. His hands found her ass, squeezed, then adventurous fingers stroked over the front of her shorts.

She blushed, exhaled, didn't protest. She also didn't tremble at all, no small feat when she was being intimately fondled.

Damn him and his amazing hands.

Slowly, carefully, she moved her legs straight upward.

"Hold still."

"Okay." Inhale, exhale. She didn't have to wait long to find out what he was up to. His hands roamed again, this time tugging her shorts upwards and off her legs. "Oh...Naughty boy."

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Dark chuckle, flash of fang.

"I like it...and I think you'd like it if I got rid of some of these clothes."

"You know I would. Show me. Please."

"Anything you want, love." In one smooth motion Lucy got back on her feet. Then she made a show of peeling her top and sports bra off...a show Natsu watched intently. She didn't break eye contact, not even as her hands roamed and cupped her now bare breasts. He caught a glimpse of her tongue flicking over lips.

_Holy shit._

"Now what?"

"Don't tell me you're playing innocent, Natsu..."

"No, no way." Here he reached over, cupped her cheek, smiled at her. "I want you, but I want you to have a say in what we do tonight."

"Oh...okay. In that case..." Her eyes brightened and her smile turned mischievous. "Tie me up." Not a question, none of her usual shyness. He nodded then wrapped some athletic tape around her wrists. Then he took a good long look at her.

There she lay, naked except for those little panties. Those would come off soon enough. First he focused on her bare form, leaving kisses and love bites all over her body. He grabbed and kneaded her ass. She squirmed. Good sign.

"Hold still."

"Okay..."

He tugged her panties off, baring the sweet pink treasure between her thighs.

And what a treasure. He gazed at her in reverence. One hand stroked over her tiny tuft of soft blonde hair.

"Damn, Lucy. You're perfect."

"Thanks. Don't be shy, though." Eyes heavy, voice low and sensual. He nodded then turned his full attention to lavishing pleasure on her. Fingers traced over her clit with feather soft touches while his other hand parted her lips oh so gently.

_S__he smells incredible..._ Growl. He leaned in and flicked his tongue against her delicate pink folds. She trembled, quietly begging for more.

"More" was exactly what he wanted to give her.

His free hand stroked her thigh then squeezed her ass. Then he treated her to a spank.

She moaned and arched her back. So he did it again, his hand leaving a red mark on her peach skin. Her scent changed, and she was definitely getting wetter.

"The cute rich girl has a spanking kink, huh?"

"Mm-hm."

"What if I spank you while I'm eating you? That sound good, Lucy?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She winked and giggled...but then his hand met her ass again and the giggle became a moan.

He nibbled her clit. His fingers kept her lips parted as he moved again, letting his tongue trace over her slit.

She was a hot, delicious mess: squirming, tits heaving, biting her lip as she begged for more.

Another spank. She made an absolutely feral sound, which he took as encouragement to go on.

Not that he _needed_ encouragement...

His tongue slid into her slick folds, lapping up her delicious wetness. He had wanted to taste her ever since they had played together on camera, and reality exceeded his expectations. She was a goddess, and her pussy tasted like heaven. He wanted nothing more than to savor her, to satisfy her over and over...

He also wanted to carry her up to his bedroom, pin her down to his bed, and bury himself so deliciously deep inside her...

Well, that would happen soon enough.

She shifted, draping her long legs over his shoulders, spreading to give him better access. He slipped two fingers into her, fucking her with his hand as he licked and nibbled. He hit a certain spot. She shuddered.

"Ahhhh!"

_Aha!_

He hit it again, rubbing what had to be her g-spot with increased pressure.

"Holy shit Natsu just like that...mnnnnh...yes..."  
Another nibble, another thrust. Lucy didn't just moan Natsu's name. She_ screamed_ it as her body was rocked by a glorious orgasm complete with a spray of her juices.

Never had he ever made a girl squirt before, but no other girl was quite like his Lucy… he smiled at the thought as he untied her, feeling her soft hands fluff through his hair as he licked her clean.

"Thanks for the snack, babe."

"Mmm, and thank _you_ for the orgasm. I've never cum so hard in my life, love."

It amazed him how she could go from delicious temptress to sweet girl next door so quickly, but he could honestly say he loved both sides of her.

With that decided he pulled her into a kiss, one he hoped conveyed every bit of feeling he had for her, one she was happy to return.

"Let's go to bed." The softest of whispers yet so sensual. He nodded, picked her up and carried her to his room. He lay her on his bed with another oh so tender kiss.

In all his fantasies he had imagined playing as rough with her as possible, taking her with animalistic fervor. Now that she was in his bed...it didn't seem right. His Lucy deserved to be pleasured, savored, _worshiped. _And Natsu was very keen on worshiping her.

She helped him shuck his sweatpants off and he got right to work. He kissed and nibbled her body, caressed her soft skin, taking in every reaction.

She had to be exhausted from their ordeals down in the gym, but you'd never know it. She writhed with each touch, moaning with each caress and kiss.

He nibbled her collarbone while his hands explored her breasts. Soft, smooth, full. He squeezed and kneaded, all while suckling the tiny berry of her nipple. Every so often he switched, mostly to devote equal attention to both sides.

Then she let out a sound kinda like a whimper.

"Want it, baby?"

"I...need it. Please, Natsu..."

"Alright. Gimme your hand..." Nod. He clasped her hand and braced himself over her. She wrapped both legs around his waist, her way of encouraging him to make the next move. When he pushed his hard cock into her sweet, damp, depths, the euphoria both felt was audible in their moans and sighs. 

"Nnnnnh, feels so good, Natsu..." 

Words couldn't describe the feeling of finally being one with her, of making love to this woman who meant so damn much to him…

They moved together, each motion accented with kisses that raised in intensity as passion heightened. Her hands wandered. He wondered absently if there was a rhyme or reason, or if she just wanted to explore his skin with her fingers. Either way it felt incredible. _She_ felt incredible.

He paused mid-thrust, towering breathless over his goddess, gazing at her and seeing her gazing back at him, her eyes amber with love light.

"Love ya, Lucy."

"And I love you. Now shh." Delicate fingers traced over his mouth. Her hand slipped to his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. He got the hint right away and resumed pleasuring her. So warm, so inviting. So perfect.

Minutes...hours...how long did they spend together that night, entwined in passion? Neither cared about time. Being together was all that mattered.

Once passion reached its peak and the waves of bliss subsided they lay together kissing and cuddling. They only paused, reluctantly, when Natsu got up claiming a need to pee...which ended up taking longer than Lucy expected.

He came back, scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom, settling her into the warm waters of a bath. Then he got in with her and treated her to a kiss.

Later on, dried off and cuddling in bed, Lucy grabbed her phone and took a selfie. Natsu quirked his head at her.

"For memories."  
"Ohh. We'll have plenty of those." He kissed her and she knew he meant it.

This beautiful night was just the beginning...


	2. Epilogue

Flash forward about a year. The Dragneel Fund was as prominent as ever, with potential expansion in the future. This meant a lot of hard work for the Dragon King and his son.

A year ago, Natsu would have been constantly exhausted. And sure, he was pretty tired some nights, but these days he worked with a smile even when things were difficult.

Why?

It was all because of Lucy.

That fateful night in Natsu's gym and bedroom strengthened their bond, as physical intimacy tends to do. From that point on the pair got together as often as their schedules allowed.

Even when they couldn't, even when Natsu was stuck in meetings or Lucy was working on inventory, they found ways to make one another smile. Little gifts and sweet, flirty texts were rather common on days like that.

Of course, there were other special times, besides their dates and romantic interludes.

Every so often, Lucy invited Natsu to attend her yoga class. He accepted every time.

Then, when Lucy had been having a particularly rough time re-organizing her shop for the sake of cataloging...there was Natsu with Chinese takeout and a willing helping hand.

On that particular afternoon Lucy leapt into his arms in tears of joy. Once the shop had been thoroughly organized and the takeout had been eaten, the pair shared an embrace and a kiss on the fuf. This in turn led to Natsu carrying Lucy upstairs and showing her exactly how much he loved her.

There was also the time Natsu decided to get a tattoo of his family crest on his right bicep. Lucy had to admit that the red tribal dragon suited him well.

The first night, they cuddled together on Lucy's couch watching movies. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of ointment while he wasn't looking, then started rubbing it into his skin. He exhaled, leaned into it.

"Thanks, Luce. That feels really good."

"Welcome." Gentle kiss before they got back to cuddling. They ended up falling asleep on the couch that night. Natsu's last thought was that he wouldn't mind spending every night with this amazing woman.

Preferably for the rest of their lives…

A thought was stuck in Natsu's mind. To be fair it had been there since the first time they had slept together. That night, the idea of forever had occurred to him right as he was falling asleep. He shrugged it off as an effect of their activities...but it kept coming up.

He loved Lucy. Loved spending time with her, even when they weren't doing much of anything. Their chemistry was undeniable, and about so much more than just incredible sex.

He wanted to spend his life with her. He wanted to learn with her, to have a little family with her, to grow old with her by his side.

Hell, he wanted to marry her. But that would take a while.

There were protocols that needed to be followed. He couldn't just bring the girl into the family. He had to ask his father.

The very idea terrified him at first. In fact it scared him so much that he avoided Igneel as often as he could outside of work situations.

He wanted to avoid suspicion.

He failed miserably.

For all of Natsu's business smarts he was still a bit of a bonehead. One afternoon, after the day's final meeting, he came face to face with the Dragon King.

"Natsu."

"Oh. Uh. Hey, dad. I was just headin' home to take a nap." Big fake yawn. No surprise. Igneel saw right through it.

"Nice try, son. Come. Let's talk." With that he put his hand on his son's shoulder and led him to his private office. Both sat down. Natsu did his best to act calm and cool, the exact opposite of how he was feeling. "Now, what's going on? Don't lie. I know when my son has something on his mind. How are things with your girlfriend?"

The mere mention of Lucy made Natsu's eyes light up. _So much for calm and cool…_

"Amazing. That's, ahm, what's on my mind."

"Oh?" The Dragon King raised an eyebrow. Natsu felt like his father's yellow eyes were staring right into his soul. The whole thing reminded him of a board meeting.

And board meetings were something he could definitely handle.

"Yes." Natsu cleared his throat, his resolve somehow strengthened. "Lucy's incredible. I love her, and I love having her in my life. I wanna make her part of this family, our family, but I need your blessing for that first."

Having said what he planned he braced himself, half expecting to face his father's wrath.

Instead… Igneel laughed. Natsu watched, feeling a little relieved...and a bit confused.

"I'm serious, dad."

"I know, Natsu. I'm simply glad you're settling down at last." Part sincere, part teasing jab at the younger man's rather adventurous past. "Lucy has been good for you, and I want to meet her. Invite her to our family dinner Sunday night."

The significance of his father's words didn't process right away. Natsu sat for a moment just blinking.

Then...

"...that's all it took?"

Igneel roared with laughter.

"All you had to do was ask, son!"

Flash forward to Saturday night. Natsu and Lucy enjoyed a pretty relaxed date and were laying together in her bedroom, a tangle of limbs, sheets, and the bliss of afterglow.

Suddenly Lucy giggled. Natsu quirked his head at her.

"What's up?"

"I forgot to tell you earlier, but I found the perfect outfit for tomorrow. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Hold on." She slipped his t-shirt on over her head then bounced over to her closet. She pulled out a long white garment on a fancy hanger, held it up so he could see every detail.

The dress was made of soft silk, with a collar and an angled skirt accented with a train of flowy lace. Golden trim gave an extra dose of elegance.

"Wow."

"It's called a cheongsam. I got it when I went on vacation last year. I just didn't have any occasion to wear it until now."

"That's good, because it's perfect for tomorrow night."

"Thanks…" She blushed, hung the dress on the closet door, then rejoined him in bed.

For a few moments they lay together, at least until Lucy broke the silence.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do, um….do you think your dad will like me…?"

"Why wouldn't he? He knows that you mean the world to me. No, Luce. I think he'll love ya...almost as much as I do."

"Thanks, love." They shared a kiss that conveyed so much: love, support. Then they snuggled closer, enjoying each other's company as they eventually fell asleep.

Sunday was an absolutely beautiful day. The sun was shining, highlighting Magnolia's magnificent buildings and colorful summer flowers.

Lucy thought it was a good sign. Natsu agreed. Privately he was a little nervous about the whole thing, but he was determined not to let it show. He wanted this to be the perfect day.

For her.

Every so often he peeked at her while they got ready, brushed his hand against hers, flash her a big smile. He knew that she was still a bit nervous despite her calm exterior. The least he could do, he reasoned, was make her smile.

So while she worked on finishing up her hair, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Once she finished braiding she looked at him, eyes dark, mouth pouting.

Natsu got the hint right away. He shifted, tilted her head, kissed her.

Perfect.

He still couldn't believe his good fortune. How he had initially started flirting with this hot chick at the gym with the intent of a casual fling, only to find the incredible love of an amazing woman...

Soon enough they drove to the Dragneel estate. He clasped her hand in his as they walked through the elegant main hall to the family's dining room.

She was used to refinement. Even so, she couldn't help glancing around in awe and admiration. Her boyfriend's family clearly had a strong sense of style.

Then something caught her eye and made her smile. There on the mantle in the dining room sat a large framed portrait of a younger Natsu and his father horsing around while his mother watched in the background. All three were absolutely beaming.

Given what he had told her about his life, she knew this picture had to have been taken right before illness changed the family forever.

She squeezed his hand.

"Your mom was beautiful."

"Thanks. She would have loved you."

A quick yet sweet kiss on her cheek, then he led her to the table where Igneel stood.

"Lucy, this is my father, Igneel. Dad, Lucy; Lucy, Dad ."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." She smiled and did a little curtsy before Igneel shook her hand.

"Likewise, Miss Heartfilia. I can see why my son is so enamoured with you." Here the Dragon King flashed a smile identical to his son's. "Now, let's eat."

Dinner went rather well. The family chefs prepared a delicious meal paired with intriguing conversation, wine, and chocolate cake. At one point Lucy excused herself to check her makeup.

That's when Igneel nodded at Natsu, the signal they had agreed upon. The nod meant that he approved of Lucy and specifically Natsu's relationship with her. He reached over and pushed a small box to his son.

"I think your mother would be proud of you, Natsu. I know I am. Now go on. Make her cry tears of joy."

"Yes, sir." He took the box, put it in his pocket. "And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Igneel had just enough time to grin and nod before Lucy returned.

Natsu stood up, then stopped her in her tracks by taking her hand.

"Follow me."

"O...kay? What's up?"

"You'll see. There's, uh, something I wanna talk to you about, that's all."

"Alright. Now you've got me really curious…"

She followed as he led her to a nearby balcony overlooking a lush garden. The sun was just starting to set and the sky had a lovely golden tone.

"So...are you gonna tell me what's up?"

"I want to thank you, Luce."

"Thank me…?"

"Yeah. You've changed my life. I wasn't really happy until I met you, and now I want nothing more than to make you happy." He took her hand, drew an almost shaky breath. Her eyes widened.

"Natsu...what are you saying…?"

"I'm sayin' I wanna marry you." Here Natsu Dragneel, the one nobody had ever thought would ever settle down, got down on one knee and pulled out his mother's ring. "Lucy, will ya marry me?"

Lucy couldn't respond at first. Tears flowed from her eyes and although she opened her mouth to try to articulate the words wouldn't come. For once in his life Natsu was patient. He watched, waited for her to regain composure.

Of course, he was completely blindsided when she nodded, pulled him up to his feet, and threw her arms around him. Tears still flowed.

"Is...that a yes?"

"Duh." Sniffle, giggle. "Yes, Natsu. I'll marry you."

"Great." Utter and complete joy. He slipped the ring onto her finger, kissed her hand. "I love you, Lucy."

"And I love you, Natsu. Together forever?" 

As if there were any doubt.

"Hell yeah. Even longer, if I have any say." Then, having said all he wanted to for the time being, Natsu grinned a signature Dragneel grin and pulled his Lucy into a sweet kiss.

More than anything that kiss was a promise, a promise of continued adventure, of a love that would last a lifetime.

And that, dear friends, was worth more than any fortune.

~Fin


End file.
